Conventionally, there have been known inkjet recording apparatuses configured to record images on recording mediums by ejecting ink stored in ink cartridges through nozzles. There is known an inkjet recording apparatus in which a new ink cartridge is mountable every time ink is consumed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-049166 discloses an ink cartridge including an IC board. The IC board is disposed at a bracket that is movable vertically relative to a main body of the ink cartridge. The main body of the ink cartridge is provided with an ink supply portion. In this configuration, in a state where this ink cartridge is attached to an ink supplying device, positioning of the IC board and positioning of the ink supply portion are performed independently of each other.